Reunited: A Tidus and Yuna love story
by papoufruit
Summary: Yuna/Tidus. Yuna is sad that Tidus dissapeared and lays in bed crying while everyone is celebrating the end of Sin. Yuna's gonna get the surprise of her life! If you are a young child I suggest you do not read this story. It has minor sexual themes.


**Reunited **

_**Please don't badly review my fanfic. It's my first one and I hope you like it. I think I made Yuna a little out of character..... **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix or Final Fantasy though I'm a huge fan. Ive got lots of Square Enix games. **_

**Yuna lay in her bed at home in Besaid feeling empty and sad. She had rid the world of Sin yet she felt she was missing something. Yuna turned on her side and closed her eyes, two tears leaking from under her eyelids. She had lost someone very important to her….. **

**---- **

**Outside of Yuna's tent the people of Besaid were having a rowdy celebration. A huge bonfire was roaring in the middle of the village and people were dancing around it. A table was set up with drinks and everyone kept getting refills of liquor. Wakka and Lulu, drunk beyond belief, danced together near the bonfire. Lulu, usually stoic and serious, giggled like a girl and danced wildly with Wakka. Kihmari stood guard near the flap of Yuna's tent and watched the celebration with a slight smile. Rikku flitted about amongst the village people, drank much, and danced with all the cute young men. She even made Kihmari dance with her! Everyone was laughing, enjoying the party, and having a blast. It was a beautiful, clear night and the stars shone like diaminds in the sky. **

**---- **

**Yuna snored lightly in her bed and tossed fitfully in her sleep. She kept on mumbling Tidus's name over and over again until it rose to a feverish pitch. Yuna woke up sweating and sat up bolt upright. She looked around her dark tent and heard only the voices and the crackling of the fire from the celebrations outside. Yuna sighed and slipped under the covers once again/ She felt deadbeat and heavy with sorrow. **

**---- **

**The next morning Yuna awoke earlier than any of her other guardians. She woke at dawn when the sky was just turning the slightest bit rosy in the eastern sky, Yuna quickly changed into a white, lacy summer dress and blue beaded sandals. Yuna crept past Kihmari sleeping in the other bed in her tent. Thankfully his sharp ears did not hear her leaving the tent. Yuna made it out the village undetected and headed towards the beach. **

**---- **

**By the time Yuna made it to the beach the sun was rising. It looked like a great, yellow disc rising from the sea and the whole sky lit up even more than it had before. The clouds turned pink and gold as the sun rose. Yuna breathed in the salty sea air and stretched. She felt glorious standing here on this beach watching the beautiful sunrise. The only thing it was missing was Tidus, standing there beside her and enjoying it with her. A tear slide down her cheek at that thought. **

**Yuna ran to the water's edge and felt her toes cool in the lapping water. Tidus had loved the water and could hold his breath for hours, being a blitzball player. Tidus told Yuna he would teach her one day to swim since she really didn't know how to swim. Yuna smiled at the thought and put her fingers to her mouth. She whistled shrilly and heard it echo off the rocks. Tidus would have to come for her now that she whistled. He had told her once that she had only to whistle and he would come running. **

**A whole few minutes passed and there was no sign of Tidus. Yuna burst into the tears and slid down onto the sand. How could she be so stupid? Tidus had been only a glorious dream and now was gone forevermore. Yuna tasted salt in her mouth and she cried afresh. She stopped when she felt someone stand over her. This person put a strong, steady hand on her shoulder and gave a familiar laugh. **

"**Yuna! I'm right next to you! Why are you crying? laughed Tidus. **

**Yuna slowly lifted her head and came face to face with Tidus! He looked as he always did: muscular, blonde, azure eyes, and he was wearing his blitzball uniform as he always had before. Yuna gave a great laugh and broke into a huge grin. She leaped on to her feet and tackled Tidus. She and Tidus fell over onto the sand. Yuna covered Tidus's face in kisses and her blue and green eyes glowed. **

"**Why did you leave me, you jerk? I was crying there in my tent, missing you! Why did you dissapear on me? questioned Yuna, pounding Tidus's chest as hard as she could. **

"**I'm back and that's all that matters. I'm not a dream anymore and the fayth agreed to let me go under one condition. Yuna, would you please stop hitting me!" laughed Tidus, grabing Yuna's hands in his strong ones. **

"**Tell me what the one condition was. You're not gonna have to go back, will you?" asked Yuna, tears running like raindrops down her face. "I don't want to lose you again!" **

"**Chill, chill. The one condition was that I reamain a living, real person as long as I stay with you. Now I don't think that's such a hard bargain, Yuna. I love you and you love me. We gotta stay together, right?" said Tidus earnestly, love in his azure eyes. **

**Yuna smiled gently and kissed him softly on the kissed her back harder and ran his fingers through her short, brown hair. She ran her hands all over his hard, muscular chest and they kissed passionately on the beach. **

**---- **

**Yuna and Tidus walked back into the village, hand in hand. Wakka was sitting sleepily in the middle of the village. He was cooking a sausage over a small fire he had made. Wakka had not wanted to wake up Lulu by cooking in his tent. Wakka's eyes shot open when he saw Yuna and Tidus. **

" **Woah! Are you some kind of ghost, Tidus? We all thought you were a dream and dissapeared, ya'know," asked Wakka, flabbergasted. **

" **No Wakka. It's Tidus in the flesh and back from the dead. I'm not a ghost, right Yuna?" laughed Tidus and Yuna shook her head, her eyes twinkling slyly. **

**Wakka gave a great laugh and ran up to Tidus. He grabed Tidus up into a big bear hug and looked absolutely thrilled to have him back. He almost cracked his ribs in the hug from sheer might. **

"**The Aurochs have their star player back, eh?" laughed Wakka, slapping his hand on Tidus's back. "I gotta wake up everybody! The whole village needs to know your back!" **

"**No Wakka! Don't wake up everyone. Let it be a surprise," suggested Yuna. **

**Wakka nodded and agreed that it was a good idea. They sat around and waited until everyone else woke up **

**---- **

**The whole village, of course, was delighted and shocked to see Tidus. Yuna had told them that he had died during the pilgramige. Lulu, surprisingly, was also very glad to see Tidus and gave him a big hug. Kihmari even gave Tidus a smile and a hug as well. Everyone begged Tidus to tell them how he came back from the Farplane. Tidus just shrugged and said the fayth agreed to let him go under one condition. **

"**What condition was that, Tidus?" asked a young woman breathlessly. **

"**Well,ladies, you're going to be dissapointed when you hear this. I've got to marry and stay with Yuna forever and ever. Of course I like that idea, Yuna. You know I love you, baby," laughed Tidus, smiling up at Yuna. **

**Yuna rolled her eyes and gave Tidus a kiss on the cheek. Many girls looked on jealously. Tidus was very good-looking and many of the girls hoped they had a chance with him. **

**---- **

**The whole day was spent in celebration and dancing around the bonefire. Rikku, who woke up at nine o' clock in the night, was thrilled to see Tidus. She had slept through the whole day because she had probably drunk more than anyone else the night before. Tidus laughed when he heard how hard Rikku partied the night before and agreed that he could imagine Rikku doing just that. The night was spent joyously but the two lovers managed to slip away into Yuna's tent to have a private talk. **

**---- **

"**Tidus, I'm so thrilled you're back. You really have no idea. I thought I was going to lose you forever," sighed Yuna, laying her head on Tidus's shoulder. **

"**I'm glad I'm back too, Yuna. I don't think that I could live without you or any of our other friends. Yuna, you're a very special part of my life and I want you to be a part of that as long as we live," said Tidus seriously, tilting Yuna's head to look into his eyes. **

"**I promise, Tidus, with all my heart and soul that I will stay with you forever. I love you more than anyone I know. You are a part of my life as I am a part of yours," promised Yuna, staring deeply into his eyes. **

"**Yuna, I know this is kind ofa big thing I'm askingg of you, but….Will you marry me? I don't have a ring right now. I swear I'll buy you one and…" Tidus was cut off mid-sentence by Yuna kissing him. **

**They kissed passionately and when they pulled apart, Yuna looked deep into his eyes breathlessly. **

"**Does that mean yes?" asked Tidus, with a dopey grin on his face. **

"**Yes, you idiot. I'm never leaving you wether you like it or not," laughed Yuna, poking him in the ribs. **

**Tidus poked Yuna back in the ribs and she retaliated by tickling him. They rolled onto the floor, tickling each other. Tidus somehow eventually got on top of Yuna and held her arms down. She made a pouting face and stuck her tounge out at him. He grinned and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed back harder and slid her tounge into his mouth. He gave a soft moan and groped Yuna's breast. Wakka unfortunately walked in on them kissing passionately on the floor. He had come in because he was wondering what they were doing, holed up in Yuna's tent for so long. Wakka had not yet grasped the concept of the word privacy. **

"**I hope I'm not interupting anything?" asked Wakka, his eyes twinkling slyly. **

**Yuna rolled her eyes and stormed out of the tent, dragging Tidus with her. Yuna walked with Tidus and joined her guardians in the crazy celebration. Yuna sighed and shook her head when she saw Rikku making out with a young blonde boy by the bonefire in plain view of all the villagers. When would that girl stop drinking? Yuna shared a look with Tidus and they both went to the drink table to get some drinks. **

**THE END! **

_**How did you like it? A little too raunchy maybe? Was Yuna out of character? Review and please give me only constructive critism. No flaming, please. Thanks =). **_


End file.
